


Love you like a milkshake

by thewholedamncircus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Diners, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, cracker is a comedian, juju is an art student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholedamncircus/pseuds/thewholedamncircus
Summary: "There was a girl sitting at the booth right up against the window. Her figure was hunched over slightly, fingers stirring a milkshake as she stared out of the window with an absent minded look on her face. Her blonde hair fell in perfectly shaped waves to a little past her shoulders, just enough to block most of her face. The baby pink dress she wore  flowed down to her knees, with the hem moving slightly as her legs swayed back and fro."----Juju, an art student and a regular at shea's 50's style diner, sees a girl across from her that catches her eye
Relationships: Miz Cracker/Jujubee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one

New york had always seemed daunting to Juju; coming from a small town, the hustle and bustle was quite the adjustment. Now, about a year and a half into her fine arts degree, she had gotten used to it. Mostly - the crowds were still slightly daunting, and the early morning traffic noises were unpleasant to wake up to at five in the morning. Thankfully, Juju had found so much Joy in the city, and no amount of unpleasantness could take that away from her.

One of these joys were her friday afternoons. All of her lectures would be over by two 'o' clock, so she would always take any homework or unfinished coursework to this little diner place she had found. Shea's 50's style diner was one of juju's favourite places on earth, constantly recommending it to her friend's , her classmates, sometimes strangers on the internet. To her, this place was heaven. The routine was always the same: get there around three, take a seat at the table by the jukebox and order a chocolate milkshake, sipping it slowly as she finished her work, ignoring the outside world . She would often get so engrossed in work and daydreams that she would have to be asked politely to leave by the manager, Shea, at closing time. 

On one particular friday, she was about to do just this. She pulled out her sketchpad from her backpack, ready to draw up some sketches for a project. She placed it on the table, taking out a pencil and starting her work. Almost immediately, she was engrossed, only looking up to take a small sip of her milkshake. As she took this occasional glace up, she noticed something. Or rather someone. 

There was a girl sitting at the booth right up against the window. Her figure was hunched over slightly, fingers stirring a milkshake as she stared out of the window with an absent minded look on her face. Her blonde hair fell in perfectly shaped waves to a little past her shoulders, just enough to block most of her face. The baby pink dress she wore flowed down to her knees, with the hem moving slightly as her legs swayed back and fro. 

Juju sat up a little in her chair. Never in her life had she seen someone as beautiful as this person was, with her icy haircut and delicate hands that stirred the beverage for a few seconds longer before taking a sip. As her head leaned down, Juju was able to catch a glimpse of her eyes; A bright sapphire blue, the irises sparkling slightly like gemstones. 

_No _. Juju thought as she picked up her pencil again. She needed to focus. Focus on her work, not on other people. She dipped her head down, scribbling little drafts on the page. She lifted her head up for a second time, watching the girl out of one eye. She hadn't even noticed she had done this until the muscles in her hand loosened and her pencil dropped onto the table with a metallic-sounding thud. After a quick but desperate scramble to pick it up, Juju put herself back together, lowering her head as she worked away.__

__She was able to work like this for about fifteen minutes, before the urge to look up was too intriguing to resist. Peeking her head up, she watched as a waitress approached the girl's table, presumably to take away the now empty glass from the table. Juju watched as the girl made seemingly confident small talk with the waiter. Her smile took her breath away; She seemed so warm and approachable, like the sort of person you could hang out with for hours and never get tired of. Juju tilted her head to the left, brushing her dark hair away from her eyes as she stared at the girl, who was now rising from her seat. The sound of her heels made a soft clicking noise as they hit the floor. Juju peeked down to get a closer look. They were the same shade of baby pink her dress was.__

___Ding! _The little brass bell that sat atop the doorway rang as she disappeared out of the door, down the street and out of Juju's life. at least that's what Juju thought. She had only known of her for less than an hour, but Juju wanted to be able to know her for much longer. She was in love. There was no other way she could describe it.___ _

___Hastily, she picked up her belongings and headed out the door. Buckets of rain were pouring down from the sky as Juju made her way through the growing crowds. Her brain was darting back and forth, wondering what on earth to do next._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i kinda know what i'm doing with this concept  
> i'm hoping i can write a better chapter next lmao  
> updates may be infrequent bc writers block  
> constructive criticism is more than welcome  
> just remember to drink some water and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I never know what to say here so have a great day and remember to drink some water <3

The door to juju's dorm room slammed behind her as she fell against it, knees rising to her chest. The rain outside was torrential, causing every last inch of her to be covered in water. Juju moved her damp hair away from her face as she began to register what had happened earlier; She had just fallen in love. Fallen in love with a complete stranger. A complete stranger that had no clue she existed. That may not even like her back.

She just needed to figure out what to do next.

Rising from her spot on the floor, she took off her backpack and scrambled through it, taking out her notebook and tearing a single page out of it. Then, she pulled out a pen from the bottom of the bag, dashing to her desk as she clicked open the pen, paper in hand. It was then when she began to scribble down all of her options. It didn't take her long before she had a few bullet points down.

.Ignore it and move on  
.go up and ask for her number  
.ask Shea to tell her for her  
.go up and talk to her

She looked at the first line- ignoring the crush and getting on with her life. This was an immediate no from Juju. Not pursuing someone would make her life a lot less stressful, but the heartbreak and yearning would be more than capable of compensating for it.

She then glanced at the next option - approaching her and asking for her number. Now this seemed like an excellent idea on paper, but deep down she new that absolutely no one would ever give their phone number out to a random stranger that asked for it, ESPECIALLY a random stranger that was most likely to be flustered and anxious in that moment.

She moved onto the third option - asking Shea to talk to her for her. In the year and a halfish she had been a regular, she and Shea, who owned the diner, had become quite close, often talking a lot outside of Juju's friday visits. She knew Shea would be more than glad to help her, but she could just envision how poorly that would; What would she even ask her to say? "Hey Shea, can you ask this girl out for me?" No, that didn't sound right, and it wasn't like Shea could even use her work time to do something like that, What with all her responsibilities.

Juju looked down at the paper again. Three options had been hastily scribbled out, Leaving one left untouched on the page.

.Go up and talk to her

Juju had left this one for as long as possible on purpose; starting conversation with strangers was not one of Juju's strongpoints, and it was certainly not a thing she did often, yet this seemed like the only plausible way she could do it - if she didn't, she could miss out on what could be the love of her life. After all, she had a week to pluck up the courage.

.............................................

Juju walked into Shea's the next friday, her knees wobbling. Despite spending the last seven days practicing every last word, she couldn't help but feel just a bit apprehensive. "What if she doesn't like me back? What if she hates me? What if she isn't even here?" Juju muttered a little worriedly under her breath as she took a seat in her usual spot. She bounced her leg a little as the waiter to her order, one eye scanning to room for a familiar face.

Then she found her.

There was a person sat in the same booth by the same window, with the same sparkling sapphire eyes and blonde waves. It had to be her.

"Ok Juju, you've got this." She murmured amidst a deep breath. No ,not yet, Juju decided, taking a sip of the drink placed in front of her as she waited for the right moment.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Juju could feel the time she had left slip away from her. No - she needed to go up and talk to her. Her hands began to sweat as she walked over to her table, bag hastily slung over her shoulder. The girl looked up as she got closer, and Juju could feel her knees begin to give way as she said the line she had been rehearsing.

"Hey, can I sit here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Juju could feel her palms begin to sweat as she tightened her hand around the strap of her bag. The girl looked up from the table, her blue eyes almost staring into her soul as juju’s pulse began to quicken and her mind began to race.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Does she think I’m weird? She absolutely thinks I’m weird – she probably hates me. Wait does she hate me? _All these thoughts whirled around in her brain.__

__The girl cracked a warm smile before laughing slightly and saying “Oh sure!”_ _

__Juju let out a quick sigh of relieve before muttering a small thank you and sitting herself down, taking her sketchpad out of her bag. For a minute there was a peaceful silence between the pair; The warm buzz of the restaurant encapsulated them as Juju tried to keep her focus on the page of work in front of her, instead of watching the girl in front of her take small sips of her drink._ _

__“Um, I think you left your drink on your table?”_ _

__Juju was shaken out of her trance by the girl’s voice. It was so beautiful and friendly, the kind she could listen to for hours. Then she remembered what she said. Her chocolate milkshake stood still on the surface of her abandoned table._ _

__“Oh, oh of course.” Juju laughed awkwardly, scrambling out of her seat as she walked to the table and picked up her milkshake. Just when she thought things could not get more awkward! Why did she have to keep forgetting stuff like this._ _

__“You know.” The girl pipped up as Juju settled back into her seat. Juju looked up. Was she starting a conversation with her? She could feel her hands shake and her heart thud as the girl started to talk._ _

__“I see you round here every Friday, exact same time, exact same dri-“Juju’s mind went blank as she repeated her words in her head. She- she’d seen her before! That must have meant she’d been here several times before the last week. How had Juju not noticed her before?_ _

__“I just wanted to know what brings you here?” Juju snapped out of her trance as the girl finished her sentence and look at her with wide, inquisitive eyes._ _

__“Oh, I um.” Juju stumbled over her words slightly as she began to speak. “I-I’m an art student. I come here to finish of my work from the week.”  
“Wow, I love that!” The girl exclaimed with a smile. “You know I tried the whole college things - I didn’t work out for me.”_ _

__“Really, what did you study?” Juju asked._ _

__“Acting – I dropped out halfway through my second year.”_ _

__“Ok, so what do you do now?” Juju asked, using one of her go-to conversation starters to prevent another silence._ _

__“Well, I do stand-up at some comedy clubs most nights a week, and that just about gets me by. It’s my dream to tour the world telling jokes.”_ _

__Juju hummed and smiled nodding her head. She admired the confidence this girl had – she wished she could have some, that way she wouldn’t be as nervous talking to strangers._ _

__“Oh cool, do you think I would have heard of you?” Juju knew she wouldn’t have had any prior knowledge of this girls existence, but she wanted keep this conversation going for as long as possible. Drawing in an internal deep breath, she asked another question._ _

__“What is your name, by the way?”_ _

__The girl placed her milkshake down and brushed her elegant blonde curls out of her face before responding._ _

__“Oh, my name is Brianna, but I use the stage name Miz Cracker when I perform.”__

____Juju smiled. Brianna. What a pretty name._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I don’t think I’ve heard that name before, I’m sorry.” Juju responded._ _ _ _

____“Oh, don’t worry, that’s how most people respond.” Brianna looked to the floor with a wistful look in her eyes, before snapping back up._ _ _ _

____“So, what about you.” Brianna smiled as she took another sip of milkshake. “Do you have a name?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, my real name is Judith, but everyone calls me Juju.”_ _ _ _

____“Huh, I love that name!” Brianna laughed in a friendly manner._ _ _ _

____Juju felt like she was going to pass out. Her heart began to melt. She could clearly see a perfect and beautiful futur-_ _ _ _

_____No. _Common sense pulled her back to reality. She had just started talking to this girl ten minutes ago. She wouldn’t let herself get carried away. Not yet.  
“Thank yo- “Juju was cut off but a small gasp from Brianna as she looked the watch on her wrist.__ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my god, I’m going to be late.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Late for what?” Juju raised and eyebrow as she watched Brianna scramble through her bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My show.” Brianna told her as she scrambled through her purse, placing ten one dollar bills on the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But- but it’s only quarter past three, that’s one early show you got there.” Juju said as she consulted her phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I KNOW.” Brianna exclaimed somewhat loudly. She pointed to the money she had placed on the table. “You can use that to pay for both of our drinks.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, it’s fine, I’ll pay.” Juju picked up the notes and tried to hand them back to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please, I insist.” Brianna shut her purse as she began to stand up. “Can I just say how amazing it was to talk to you. I would love to do this again sometime.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same time next week?” Juju asked with uncertainty._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love that.” Brianna grinned. “Well, I hope to see more of you, Juju.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And with that she power walked out the door and round the corner, leaving juju sat alone at the table._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
